1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat resistant coating composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat resistant and heat reflective coatings are often used to protect substrates from exposure to high heat, which heat can degrade the structural integrity of the substrate.
It is known to use a fire retardant material such as a phosphated pentaerythritol ammonium salt, an organo-polyphosphate ammonium salt, an ammonium salt, and/or a Magnesium salt to protect against heat and flame. These fire retardant materials serve as a source of acid, which promotes charring, and in some cases, as a source of Nitrogen, which promotes foaming. The charring and foaming combine to retard the effects of high temperatures on the substrate.
It is also known to use latex resins comprising latex polymers to bind together components of a particular composition. Additionally, these latex resins are capable of forming matrices to contact the substrate and bind the composition to the substrate to form a coating.
Although the latex resins can be utilized to coat a substrate, the latex resins typically have decomposition temperatures that are relatively low. As such, when exposed to high heats, the matrices binding the coating to the substrate degrade, thus allowing the coating to separate from the substrate.